


Thank You for Being a Friend

by queenhomeslice



Series: Hopeless [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Prompto Argentum, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A flashback to when you and Prompto first met
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Hopeless [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Thank You for Being a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

First day of fifth grade—you didn’t like to think about it much, but as you sit in the dark, crowded movie theater, watching the comically bad rom-com with Prompto’s arm around your shoulder and the shared popcorn between you, your mind can’t help but wander back to the first day you’d met him.

You were as nervous as anything—short, chubby, with prepubescent pimples already popping up on your round, double chin. All the other kids already knew each other, had strong friendships or had grown up together. But you’d just moved across the city, to a new house in a new part of town, and of course, that meant a school transfer. You quietly put your lunchbox and jacket in the cubby with your name on it and found your name among all the cutesy, laminated, pencil-shaped name cards on the desks. You sat quietly, opening up your crisp blank notebook and doodling as the rest of the kids filed in. You watched nervously as everyone found their cubbies and seats, and you were curious about the still-empty seat next to yours, so you stood up and walked around to the front and read the name. It was kind of long and unusual, but— _Prompto_ _Argentum_. You stared at the name, wondering what kind of boy he would be, if he would be nice, if he already had a lot of friends like everyone else; or if he was kind of lonely, like you were. You got lost in your own thoughts, staring at his name written on the pencil-shaped name card that you almost didn’t notice when the desk actually became occupied. 

The first thing you’d noticed was the small black camera on top of the books that landed on the desk with a light thud. You jumped a little, and looked from the camera to the boy who was wiggling into the tiny desk chair. You studied his face—round and pale, scattered with light freckles across his upper cheeks and nose. Bright, violet-blue eyes shone at you behind clear, square, rimless glasses. And he had thick, golden-blond hair with side-swept bangs that captured the very sunlight itself as it shone into the elementary school classroom. 

“Hel-hello,” Prompto muttered, looking at you shyly. “Um...” 

“S-sorry,” you giggled. “I just wondered whose seat was next to mine?” You pointed to your desk. “That’s mine, right there. I’m _________ __________,” you said. 

Prompto gave the smallest smile and nodded. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Prompto.” 

“I know! I read your name tag.” You smiled back. 

“All right, children,” came the clear voice of your teacher. “Settle down, it’s time for class to begin.” 

You slipped into your seat and cast sideways glances at Prompto until lunchtime. 

“So,” you said, as the school day ended. You turned to Prompto, who was idly flipping through the pictures on his camera. 

“Huh?” he answered. 

“So do you, like...wanna be friends?” 

“Oh, uh,” said Prompto looking from his camera to you and back. “You’d really...wanna be friends with someone like me?” 

“Well sure! I’m new here, I used to live way on the other side of the city, so...I don’t know anyone.” You shrug as you watch all of the other kids laugh and pal around with each other as they pack up their stuff and leave—except for one other boy, a slender raven-haired boy dressed in all black, who commanded reverent whispers as he walked past. You looked back to Prompto, smiling. 

“Well, uh...sure, then, I guess.” Prompto gave a small smile. “You...wanna look at my pictures?” 

“Sure! C’mon, I’ll walk with you home, okay?” 

The smile on Prompto’s face that afternoon was more than you could ever hope for. 

“No...no way!” you exclaimed as Prompto walked up to his mailbox. 

“What’s wrong?” He turned, worried that he might have done something wrong. 

“You live in this house, Prom?” 

He blushed a little at the nickname. He’d never had a nickname before. “Well, uh, yeah.” 

“That’s so awesome! Because _that_ one is _my_ house!” You excitedly pointed to the almost identical house next door. 

Prompto stared at your house, then at his, then looked at you in awe. “No way! We’re neighbors?!” 

“So cool! Now we can like, play together all the time! Uh, I mean, that is...if your parents will let me come over...or, or let you come over to my house...” 

“Oh, well...” Prompto looked down sheepishly and kicked his shoes at the dirt. “My parents are gone a lot, so...I can come over, if you really want me to...” 

“I really do, Prom! C’mon, come meet my parents. And maybe you can stay for dinner, too!” You held out your hand and grinned. 

Prompto looked at your outstretched hand for a few long seconds before he put his camera up in his school bag and grabbed your hand, grinning as you pulled him to your front door. 

The cheesy romantic comedy ends just as you expect it to, but Prompto’s crying nonetheless. 

“So romantiiiiiiic,” he cries as he wipes his eyes with a pocket handkerchief. I thought she was really gonna get on that plane and leave him behind forever!” 

“Oh, yeah,” you say, looking at Prompto’s misty eyes. “Gosh Prom, that really got you huh?” 

“Promise me you’d cancel a flight for me,” he whines as he kicks his seat back forward from its reclined position and stands, grabbing the popcorn bucket in one hand and holding out his other hand towards you. 

You smile, remembering again the first time you’d innocently held his hand, as new friends and neighbors, all those years ago. Your hand had never fit in anyone else’s like it had in his. You grab it and allow him to pull you up and out of the seat. You grab your purse in your other hand, and walk with your boyfriend out of the theater. 

“Of course I would, you dork,” you laugh as Prompto tosses the popcorn bucket into the garbage can and leads you out of the theater. “Hey Prom?” 

“Hm? What’s up, Chocobabe?” 

“I was just thinking, y’know, when we were kids...I just wanted to thank you. For being my friend. I’m really glad I met you.” 

Prompto smiles all wide and dazzling, face illuminated bright in the neon lights of the vibrant downtown scene. “You literally saved me from myself. I don’t know if I ever told you that.” He squeezes your hand as the two of you walk to the bus stop. “I was really lonely. And then you just barged in, like, whoa. Like the light shining through the clouds, y’know? You’re my best friend, I mean, besides Noct. So it’s me who should be thanking you. For being my first real friend.” 

“We saved each other, then,” you say, standing up on your tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. 

Prompto giggles and kisses you properly, hot lips fitted against yours in a perfect rhythm, causing the rest of the world to fall away. 


End file.
